Midnight Snacks
by mynameis.not.cathofaragon
Summary: Hermione can't sleep because she is worried about her O.W.L.s. And Fred apparently can't either.


**Quick note: this is set in an AU where Voldemort was defeated in the first war and everyone is happy and nobody dies. Also, my first language is NOT English, just so you know.**

* * *

Hermione went down to the common room as quietly as she could. It was like 3 am after all, and it wasn't in her plans to wake up the whole tower just because she couldn't sleep. Once downstairs, she saw happily that the fireplace hadn't been turned off, a true blessing in a winter night like that, so she chose an armchair near it.

The room was almost as silent as her dorm, but the soft crackling of the fire gave her something to focus on instead of the imminent O.W.L.s. She was known for worrying about exams, yes, but this was different, these exams had been giving her what she thought were anxiety attacks for the past days, maybe weeks, and she was having quite a hard time falling sleep; not even reading would calm her!

And those were the moments when her thoughts about the future would just consume her, when she was by herself, only her mind keeping her company; this was the reason why she had been dreading the night, when there was no noise to distract her. Suddenly she could feel two hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

The girl turned to the voice, recognizing it quickly and wiping her tears away. "Fred."

"Hey", his voice was a whisper in the cold night, and his movements silent when he approached her. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. What are you doing here anyway? It's quite late", she pointed out.

"I could ask you the same, but I couldn't sleep, so I was planning to go to the kitchens. Fancy coming with me?"

She thought for a moment before shrugging and standing up. "Why not."

They walked in a weird yet no awkward silence for a while, and Hermione thanked whatever god there was that they hadn't encountered any teacher, or Mrs. Norris.

"You know? I probably shouldn't let you wander around the castle at this time, much less go with you. Prefect duties and that."

Fred grinned, looking down at her. "And is just for that little detail that you, or me for that matter, won't say nothing." She rolled her eyes playfully, suddenly feeling more comfortable.

They kept walking (it was a long way to the kitchens!), not saying anything yet both of them wanted to. Finally, it was Fred the one to talk.

"I just realized", he announced, "that we don't know each other!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, confused and amused at the same time. "How come?"

"I mean, yeah, you came to the Burrow a lot, and of course, we talk sometimes, but we don't really know a lot about each other. So, seeing as we are both having troubles to sleep and the night is still young, we can get to know the other."

"I guess you're right… Well then, what's, uh, your favorite color?"

"Whoa, we are not there yet!"

The girl chuckled at his antics, and when she looked up she noticed the redhead staring fondly at her. Confused, she asked: "What is it?"

He blushed slightly, making him look cute. "N-nothing, I just like your laugh."

This time, the one who blushed was her, and quickly looked away. "You didn't answer."

The talked all the way down to the kitchens, and that way they got to know quite a lot of each other. Simple things, like favorite foods, subjects, sweets, yeah, but things nevertheless. By the time they reached their destination, they were engaged in a discussion over whether cakes were better than pies.

"-in a cake you have a fluffy sponge and creamy filling and frosting! You can also decorate it, have you ever seen a nicely decorated pie?"

"You are just saying that, 'Mione, because you know that pies taste way better than cakes."

"In your dreams."

"_My dreams_ are filled with better things than pies and cakes, love, I'm not Ron", he said with a wink before going into the kitchen, leaving a blushing Hermione behind.

Once in the kitchens, three elves approached them, asking if they wanted anything. They already knew Fred, who apparently would often appear in the place late at night, more times than not with George by his side, to have a little snack. This made Hermione's inner prefect frown, but decided to let it pass; after all she hadn't actually seen them…

They sit in a small table nearby a fireplace, and were quickly given hot chocolate and muffins. (Both agreed that muffins were definitely not better than cakes or pies.) They kept talking, although leaving their previous debate behind. Honestly, Hermione had not had such a nice time in so long, not even having time to think about her O.W.L.s and constantly laughing at Fred's silly jokes. (And maybe because she was spending some time alone with the redhead too, but she wouldn't admit that out loud.)

Finally, after an hour or so, they both could feel their eyes closing and the yawns increasing in quantity, so they decided to call it a night and go back to the Gryffindor tower. This time, they didn't talk, but the silence was definitely comfortable.

"Well, Milady, this was for sure an exquisite evening!" He said, kissing her hand, once they were in the common room.

"Indeed it was", she nodded, not even trying to hide her smile. "Good night, Fred." She hadn't even climbed five steps when she heard him call her name; turning around, she saw him rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh, I-I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

He looked so cute with the blush on his cheeks and ears and the goofy grin, she could have melted. But instead she smiled. "I'd love to."


End file.
